


once and for all

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [44]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Casual Sex, Dirty Jokes, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Flirts, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Richie and Eddie make it clear to Ben that they’re DTF.





	once and for all

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Sal (AO3): "Richie and Eddie both noticing how hot Ben is and being clearly dtf which is okay because Ben is too." EHEHEHEHHHE. THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS PROMPT. It's honestly what I've been considering since seeing IT 2019. I hope you guys think this is fun too. Anny comments/thoughts appreciated!

*

Ben squints his eyes, glancing around, wiping off. Like the rest of the Jade of the Orient, the men's restroom has an eye-bleeding red on its walls.

"So… Benji, my boy…" Richie waits for him over by the sinks as Ben walks away from an urinal.

"Jesus christ," Eddie mutters, semi-rolling his eyes. Instead of going for the double set of urinals, he heads for a stall.

"How much are you benching these days?" Richie drawls, leaning up to a tiled wall and facing the opposite of Ben, kicking up a leg and planting his sneaker flat. He sounds pretty nonchalant. Now that Ben can actually take a moment, Richie doesn't look like he's changed by much. Tall and with long, lean limbs under his baggy clothes. "Out of curiosity."

Ben soaps up his hands, mulling this over. "How much are you benching, Rich?" he asks, the corners of Ben's lips twitching.

"…" Richie sips on his foaming, amber-colored glass of beer he stole off another dinner table before they all retreated to the bathroom. He shifts, facing Ben now, grinning coyly. "How much you weigh now… …?"

It's not the first time someone's tried flirting with Ben, but it's Richie. _Richie_.

Ben grins along with him, raising an eyebrow.

"Smooth."

"Richie, you can't even pick up one dumbbell," Eddie barks, stepping out furiously to wash his hands.

"I could pick you up, Eds," Richie says in a monotone, turning his head to him and offering a more devious expression. "I'm pretty sure even Beverly could pick you up and chuck you halfway across the restaurant—you're that small."

Eddie glares. "Try it and die, asshole."

"Gonna re-nickname you _Chuckalicious_." Richie winks at him over his beer-glass. Eddie's cheeks flame.

Ben clears his throat, gazing between both of his friends and rinsing off his hands. It's always some kind of tension between Eddie and Richie. Belligerent sexual tension notwithstanding. "Okay, guys, let's not make a scene," he reminds them.

"Why not? Everything's gone to hell. Mike already broke the table during the goddamn mass hallucination."

"Yeah, and we're getting _kicked out_ for it," Eddie points out, getting an acknowledging noise from Richie. He gets a full whiff of the urinal cake, twisting up his features, and then starts aggressively washing his hands a second time.

"Exactly!" Richie cries out. "So let's all go do something for fuck's sake!"

He gestures with his empty hand not cradling his beer, almost wildly.

"Or, y'know, do _someone_…" Richie trails off, staring intently at Eddie again.

Ben stifles down a laugh. It only took twenty seven years or so for Richie to work up the nerve. Long time coming. He expects the other man to get pissed off, like Eddie's been all night when he's uncomfortable or made fun of. Threaten Richie. Threaten Richie with a beating. Eddie only narrows his eyes, seeming flustered.

"That's not funny, Rich."

"Look, my reputation may be the failing comedic act, but I'm being _one hundred percent_ right now," Richie declares, his eyebrows furrowing. He folds an arm over his chest, gesturing with his beer this time and sloshing it out. "I'm bored. I haven't gotten laid in a month. Eddie has _never_ gotten laid. It's sad. I'm _sad_ for him." Ah, there's the jokes. "Ben, Benjimans, look—you're fucking gorgeous. Hotter than most men I've seen on dating sites. You're photoshopped _WITHOUT_ the photoshop."

Eddie nods, grabbing a fistful of paper towels. "Rich has a point."

He purposely avoids the hand dryer machine nearby. Ben read an opinion piece about the active fecal bacteria living in them, getting sucked up and left on hands. He's a bit leery of the machine as well.

"We need to blow off steam being back in Derry. Or blow each other. I don't know. I'm down." Richie shrugs. "If you two are, I mean."

Ben can't tell if the look is contemplation or disassociation on Eddie's face.

"_Two_?" Eddie echoes.

The restroom's main entrance swings wide-open.

A father of three boys ushers them in, cursing at the oldest pressing a hand over his mouth and swallowing down his puke. Richie—being the one with the _extreme_ sensitivity in that area—drops his beer and flees immediately. Eddie and Ben glance at each other, following Richie.

They end up lingering in a less populated section of the restaurant.

"I know you still got the hots for Bev, but it's not asking for a relationship," Richie speaks up, getting back to the objective. He props his forearm comfortably on Ben's shoulder. "It's just… one night of fun. Kick it back. Fool around. See what happens. I mean it's not like you were saving yourself for her, right?"

Ben doesn't say anything at first.

"Oh—_oh god_—" Eddie says aloud, mirroring Richie's disapproval.

"No," Ben says flatly, assuring them. "No, no. It's far too late for that."

That doesn't appear to help. Richie now appears super interested in where this conversation has swerved, pulling up a chair and then another chair for Eddie. He saddles himself over his own backwards chair, snapping his fingers at Ben.

_"Details."_

An embarrassed laugh from Ben.

"There's nothing to tell. It was just people I met through business and… I don't know. I had a few too many drinks."

"C'mon, Ben, you gotta give us more than that," Eddie complains.

"Men or women?" Richie studies Ben intensely, as if trying to pluck the answers from nothing. "Hold on—both? You slept with _both_? Really?" he concludes, not as astonished as Ben is for Richie successfully feeling him out. How in the hell?

Eddie whistles nearby.

"Nice…"

"Eddie, believe me," Richie chimes in, waving dismissively at him. "You wouldn't know what to do with a naked woman."

"Tell her to run if she saw you."

The way Eddie says it so blunt and annoyed makes Ben snort.

Richie stares right around at Eddie, his face lighting up. "Fuck you, man," he declares, amused, fisting onto Eddie's hoodie and yanking him in. Their chairs aren't far apart. And despite the ongoing topic, Ben's not prepared for Richie to actually _kiss_ Eddie in front of him. He doesn't think Eddie considered it either, stiffening up against Richie's mouth. His brown eyes rounding out. After a minute, Eddie slowly relocks their lips, covering his fingers possessively to Richie's knee.

_Holy shit…_

Ben thinks he should… no, wait, he doesn't know what he should do. The sight of Richie and Eddie kissing, in front of him, has Ben's head spinning all at once with a million thoughts. Ideas. Fantasies. And none of them especially rated _PG_.

"Jesus christ," Eddie whispers hoarsely. His lips a deep pink, saliva-shiny.

Richie gets back on his feet, smiling and wordless, moving close. His nose brushes against Ben's. A stirring of warmth flares in Ben's chest. He's a little more hazy, opening his mouth to Richie's lips. Hands hold onto Ben's face. Gentle. Curious. A deep, slow kiss that has Ben's heart racing like mad. Flush blooms over Ben's neck, his ears and face.

"Oh," Richie murmurs, panting, separating from him. "Ohh shit… I am _so_ down…"

A kind of dazed, insistent emotion grips onto Ben.

"Richie—"

Eddie stands out of his chair, knocking it aside. His fingernails scratches lightly over Ben's jaw as Eddie does the same as Richie, kissing him, cradling Ben's face. Sudden and enthusiastic. He's more aggressive, but close-lipped, tightening the pleasure crawling down to Ben's groin. He's unbearably hard, listening to Eddie breathing out softly, _needy_.

"Hey, not to interrupt," Richie mumbles, touching over Eddie's side. He glances over his shoulder to the hostess gawking and calling for her manager. "But—hey, _hey_—let's scoot outta here, Eddie, Ben. We're getting an audience—and not the fun kind."

Ben feels Richie's other hand press onto his lower back, urging him forward.

It's humid enough for a late summer night. His senses whirlwind. Ben knows they haven't driven out, crowding in the back of Eddie's rental. The Jade of the Orient's parking lot seems fairly empty, unlit. Richie climbs in after Eddie gleefully, kneeling up, wrapping him into a loose embrace. Richie's hand working deep inside the confines of Eddie's jeans, pumping him steadily.

"You _coming_ or what…?"

Richie's grin spreads, exposing his teeth.

Ben chuckles, low and heated, at his innuendo.

"Thanks for the invite, Richie," Ben mutters, following in, gripping Eddie's hand stretching out and thunking the vehicle's door shut behind him.

*


End file.
